WB Kids: Apocalypse
is a 40-issue drama-thriller comic miniseries published by Archtive Partners, being a sequel to WB Kids: Armageddon. Synopsis In an alternate universe, Marvin the Martian somehow survives from his death and is able to recreate the Armageddon events, leading the survivors to go back to the zero stake. As a result, they have to travel once again around the WarnerVerse in order to find Marvin and defeat him. Characters Main *'Baylee Mardis:' a teenage girl who is now more tramuatized due to her past traumas, her traumatic nightmares and her hallucinations. She now no longer has a shirt (due to it being torn off) and her hair is now straight. Her role is larger in this comic. *'Bugs Bunny:' TBD *'Daffy Duck:' TBD. Promoted to main in the sequel. *'Scooby-Doo/Ultradog:' TBD. Promoted to main in the sequel. *'Lego:' TBD. Promoted to main in the sequel. *'Rose:' TBD. In the sequel, she starts a relationship with Lego. *'Stacie Macks:' TBD *'Ashi:' TBD *'Nancy Samano/The Hooded Girl:' TBD Allies *'Porky Pig:' TBD *'Petunia Pig:' TBD *'Aku:' a demon who is formerly evil and is Ashi's "father". He now no longer has powers, but manages to survive and being alive. *'The Tiny Toons:' TBD **'Buster and Babs Bunny:' TBD **'Plucky Duck:' TBD **'Hamton Pig:' TBD **'Gogo Dodo:' TBD **'Furrball Pussycat:' TBD **'Sweetie Bird:' TBD **'Fifi La Fume:' TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner:' TBD *'Rita and Runt:' TBD *'Flappy McFinger:' TBD. In the sequel, it's revealed that he's gay and assumes a relationship with Fang Suckle. *'Jasmine Todd:' TBD *'Bryte:' TBD *'Fang Suckle:' TBD *'Shaggy Rogers:' TBD *'Velma Dinkley:' TBD *'Yogi Bear:' TBD. In the sequel, he and his friends return to their normal age. **'Cindy Bear:' TBD **'Boo-Boo Bear:' TBD *'Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse:' TBD **'Spike and Tyke Bulldog:' TBD **'Droopy:' TBD *'Austin Meerkatowski/Blue Blaze:' TBD *'Dolores Catem:' TBD *'Pounce:' a cat agent who now has a laser gun stuck to his right arm thanks to the Armaggedon. *'Peppy Lion:' TBD **'Jaguar:' TBD *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup:' a group of superhero triplets who lost their powers with the Armageddon. *'Dexter:' TBD *'I.M. Weasel:' TBD **'I.R. Baboon:' TBD Spirits *'Collin the Speedy Boy:' the hero of FingerTown who sacrificed himself to save Bugs in the first installment. Ressurected in the final issue with the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Samurai Jack:' TBD. Ressurected in the final issue with the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Lola Bunny:' Bugs' girlfriend who was formerly the main antagonist Lord Lagomorph in the first installment. After her death and conversion into a spirit, her Armageddon memories were forgotten. Ressurected in the final issue with the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Tina Russo Duck:' Daffy's girlfriend who was formerly Lord Lagomorph's henchwoman Tin-E011. Like Lola, she lost all memories from the Armageddon with her death. Ressurected in the final issue with the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Wag:' Lego and Rose's friend who formerly was one of Dark Lagomorph's minions. Ressurected in the final issue with the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Hello Nurse:' TBD. *'Sylvester Pussycat:' TBD *'Tweety Bird:' TBD *'Speedy Gonzales:' TBD Antagonists *'Marvin the Martian:' the main antagonist and the one who caused the Armageddon. He's killed by Daffy in the final issue, but later ressurected with the WarnerVerse reboot. **'Yosemite Sam:' Marvin's hitman who was thought to be dead. **'Pinky and the Brain:' a duo of lab mice who now work as Marvin's henchmice and head scientists who are secretly plotting against him. **'Professor Utonium:' Marvin's scientist that was once the Powerpuff Girls' father. **'Minerva Mink:' TBD *'Him:' a demon who serves as Aku's nemesis, being hired by Marvin to make sure the survivors don't reboot the WarnerVerse again. **'The Red Guy:' a comedic demon who is the servant of Him. He's one of the comic reliefs in the series. *'Dick Dastardly:' TBD **'Muttley:' TBD *'George and Linda Doggie:' the rulers of New Bark City that now enslaved a group of heroes as their henchmen. *'Jasper:' a Homeworld Gem who was able to take over control of the Crystal Gems with the Armageddon. **'Garnet:' TBD **'Amethyst:' TBD **'Pearl:' TBD **'Peridot:' TBD **'Lapis Lazuli:' TBD *'Mandark:' Dexter's arch-nemesis. *'Top Cat:' TBD **'Benny the Ball:' TBD *'Fred Jones/Masked Watcher:' a mysterious man and the secondary antagonist. **'Daphne Blake:' a former member of the Ravagers. Now, she works for Fred. *'Agent Foxy: o'nce a happy heroic spy fox, now a sadistic agent hired by Marvin. Deceased that appears in flashbacks, minds, dreams and etc. *'Foghorn Leghorn:' TBD Baylee's Hallucinations *'Anguish:' one of Baylee's inner hallucinations. She's similar to Jack's Anguish inner. *'Teary Eyed:' The teary eyed version of herself and one of Baylee's inner hallucinations. She is not that evil, but still antagonizes Baylee. *'Hallucination Tweety:' The hallucination version of Tweety Bird. *'Hallucination Collin:' *'Bloodlust:' Issues #''The New End'' - Trivia *Like the first comic installment, none of the main survivors die. *This time, Fred is alive, but with no memory. *Despite Marvin being the main antagonist, Fred serves as the final antagonist in the last comic, somehow taking place in a changed regular world. *The comic digs deeper into Cartoon Network shows, including Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat, The Cryptids and Eric and Claire. *The creator confirmed there will be at least seven issues with Baylee herself. *Baylee in this comic is similar to Jack from the first five Season 5 episodes of Samurai Jack, because: **Both are traumatized due to past traumas and hallucinations. Category:Comics Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas